A Day with Bob
by FireStar104
Summary: A day with Bob turns into a mess. Let's just say... Dr. C yells at him in the woods... Or in my meaning, Doc goes off on Bob. Rated T for lang.
1. Dr C snaps

**A day with Bob goes terribly wrong. Dr. C goes off on Bob. Bob never tells his friends that Dr. C yelled at him, he doesn't want them to hate Dr. C nor Dr. C to hate him even more. It was supposed to be a little funny but when I wrote it all out, it just looked so sad! Poor Bob… But still Dr. C _did _get aggravated and Bob was gonna get yelled at sooner or later.**

"There's just one problem Rob… I am the warrior." A gruff voice said from the flat screen T.V. that hung in the main room.

Bob grew wide-eyed as he watched 2 men fight in the T.V. Everyone was watching the movie. Insecto in his cell, Bob, Link, Dr. C and Susan sitting at their tables and Rusty right beside Link watching in confusion.

"Monsters, we have a mission, I repeat we have a mission!" Monger said flying in blocking the T.V.

All of them sat up startled by his entrees.

"What is it Monger? Another robot attack?" Susan asked.

"Boy I would love to be fightin' with another giant robot right now." Link yawned getting up from his chair, stretching.

"Nope," Monger denied, "this mission does _not _involve fighting. It involves friendship."

"Friendship?" they all asked.

"Yep. We noticed you monsters don't even spend enough quality time with each other."

"Yes we do! We fight aliens for Pete's Sake!" Dr. C exclaimed.

"That's true, but do you know about each other? Do you even know what Bob's favorite color is?"

"Blue?"

"Nu-uh! It's blorange!" Bob yelled sliding next to him.

"Exactly," Monger said, "now I'm going to send you out in pairs. Susan you go with Insectosaures." Susan looks back and smiles at Insecto.

"The Missing Link goes with Rusty." Link looks down at Rusty making him wag his tail and pant.

"And Dr. Cockroach goes with Bob."

"What?" Dr. C yelled jumping up from his chair, "Bob? I have to be with Bob?"

"Don't worry; it'll only be for a day. Besides, ya'll get to go on a treasure hunt!" the general said raising his voice in excitement.

"Yay! This will be so fun! Just me and you, hangin' out like buddies! _Best_ buddies!" Bob said side hugging Dr. C with an I-can't-believe-this-is-happening-to-me look.

"Yeah Doc, _best_ _buddies!_" Link laughed waving his hands.

Dr. C shot him a look while still being hugged.

* * *

><p>All 4 monsters and Rusty were in the woods. Each pair had a paper full of things to look for and Susan had a map. It was giant to the monsters but regular size to her. She knelt down and opened the map.<p>

"Alright Monger said to split up in different directions. Link and Rusty go to the west caves."

"Got it," Link said.

"Bob and Dr. Cockroach go east to the lakes."

"Yes sir! Sirtie sir sir sir!" Bob saluted and stood tall.

"And Insecto and I will go towards the North Mountains. Call us if you need anything." She climbs up on Insecto and flies off.

"Last one to the cave is a spoiled rat!" Link called to Rusty running off. Rusty leaps to all four and sprints after him.

"Alright Bob," Dr. C sighed, "lets get this over with."

"Yeah!" he grunted happily. He takes out a list and reads it, "Ok first thing we need is a large branch. Oh look there's one now!" He points to the large branch up on a tree.

Dr. C looks up with his eyes half closed, "Ok Bob. Get it." He breathed. He wasn't so drilled on this hunt with a brainless blob. Bob stretches for the branch to the right of

Dr. C.

_Then again, this could be a fun adventure_," Dr. C thought as Bob tugged on the branch, "_I mean it's better than being with Link and his cocky self and Susan with the danger of her getting angry at me again. Bob could be a fun person; he's kind, sweet and cares about us. Wait is he gay? No, no he can't be. Then again…" _he shakes his head to get rid of the thought. Bob tugs more at the branch with little crack at a time.

"_Maybe I should lighten up a bit, get to know him and possibly-" _ his thoughts were caught off when a large pain stuck the back of his head making him fall over. It felt like the time he got knocked out by who knows what and woke up in a dark room. But this time he didn't get knocked out just felt a bit dizzy. He looked up at Bob holding the branch.

"Oh my god, Doctor I am so sorry! I didn't mean to it was so fast and I didn't know it was going to hit you and I'm so sorry!" he quickly explained. He helps up Dr. C, he wobble a bit. He rubbed his sore head groaning.

"You okay?" Bob asked.

"Yes Bob," he held Bob's hand with one hand and dusted his clothe off with the other.

"Are you sure? I mean I can-"

"Bob I'm okay," he said annoyed.

"Here Doc," Bob lets go of his hand and gives him the paper, "you can read the rest."

They head east towards the lakes.

"Are we there yet?" Bob asked.

"No," Dr. C said."

"How about now?"

"No,"

"Now?"

"No,"

"… What about now?"

"Bob do you see any water?" Dr. C asked even more annoyed.

"No,"

"Well then?"

They kept walking for a moment.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Dr. C shouted crunching the paper in his hand.

"Okay, okay gees."

They walked silently for about a couple of minutes.

"How about now?"

Dr. C took a deep breath as his eye twitched, "Bob," he said gritting his teeth, "Why don't I tell you when we get there?"

Okay," he said in a child like voice.

They arrived at the lake heading to the mountains and back.

"Well, this is it." Dr. C sighed once more.

"Awesome! Now what do we need?" Bob snatches the paper from Dr. C, "14 pinecones, a twig shaped like an 'L', a jar of dirt, a porcupine, and… An antelope?"

"Yes Bob, an antelope." Dr. C crossed his arm and rolled his eyes looking the other way.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Bob cheered taking Dr. C's hand. He pulled his hand out of Bob's grip before he could take off.

"Bob, don't you think it would better if we separated? We would be able to find things a lot faster!" Dr. C said trying to sound happy for the blob.

"O-M-G! You're right! Okay, you go south and I go north."

Dr. C happily nodded. Both separated in their direction.

As soon as Dr. C couldn't see Bob's figure in plain sight he took out something. Something _he_ made.

It was a mind controlling device. It was golden in a shape of a square, a rectangular screen was near the top and many colorful buttons filled the area. A silver antenna pocked out at the top with a red ball at the end.

He's been working on it for about 2 years. Just the sight of it made him grin. The reason why it made him happy? It was going to help him rule the world.

A rabbit on the other side of the lake jumped out munching on a leaf. Its fur was white as snow and its ears flopped. It was plum and so damn adorable!

He pressed some buttons making it sound like it was charging in a high pitch, but not too high! He aimed at the animal. He did a quick whilst to catch its attention. The bunny stopped in med-chew and looked up. Its ears perked up.

Dr. C immediately pushes the button and the ball at the end flashed, zapping the animal. It screeched at the pain. After being electrocuted, it fell to the floor smoking. Dr. C waited with no patience, he bit his lip and hope came into his eyes when the animal moved.

It stood up stumbling. Its eyes with drowsy looked up to him. But it wasn't for long till they turned full on red, its fur prickled as it screeched in anger with foam coming from its mouth, he bowed looking up on him.

The screen on the device wrote, "What can I do for you, _master?_"

Dr. C couldn't hold it in no longer, he chuckles at first turning to his evil laugh. He felt good, he felt good…

"Dr. Cockroach! I found it!" Bob yelled from behind him.

"What?" he yelled. But before he could turn around, the goat Bob was ridding rammed him in the back. He fell over dropping his device into the water, sinking lower and lower.

"Nooo!" he screamed agony reaching for the device. The rabbit went back to normal in a flash munching on the leaf.

Dr. C in desperation crawled to the edge and dug his arms into the water. He tried to feel for a bottom but there was no such thing. He stood up looking down in the water watching the bubbles come out. His antennas drooped low. Bob slid to the right of him with a shocked face.

"Dr. Cockroach I am sooooo sorry!" he said sticking his arm as if he was calming him down, "I did not know you were holding that…" he went on.

Dr. C's hand clenched together into fists. His breathing increased faster and harder. His heart beat as a jackhammer as one eye twitched, his effects increased as Bob continues apologizing.

Dr. C screamed and yelled, "BOB WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"I-I-I" Bob stuttered.

"I-I-I," Dr. C mocked, "YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP A DAMN SENTENCE!"

"Buddy…" Bob whimpered.

"NO DON'T EVEN GO THERE! I'M NOT YOU'RE BUDDY, YOU'RE NOT MY BUDDY, WE WERE NEVER EVEN FRIENDS! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR BRAINLESS HEAD?"

"I, didn't know, I…" Bob spoke softly.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T KNOW! YOU NEVER KNOW! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! YOU NEVER LEARN! YOU'RE A STUPID PIECE OF BLOB! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"Doc, I'm sorry…"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! SORRY'S NOT GONNA BRING BACK MY INVENTION, IS IT?"

"I was just trying to help,"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP TRYING TO HELP AND STAY OUT OF THE WAY!" his last word echoed throughout the forest. His body arched towards Bob. He was breathing harder than ever.

"Okay…" he said softly then slowly slid west into the woods. Dr. C's breathing lowered and relaxed his muscles. He sighed deeply and followed him still mad with rage.

Susan, Insecto, Link and Rusty were waiting where they were together earlier. Bob and Dr. C finally came. Bob was looking down trying not to cry and Dr. C, still irritated, stood beside him crossing his arms.

"Hey guys! Did you catch anything?" Susan asked on her knees.

"No," Dr. C said annoyed. Bob glanced at him but looked back down. He couldn't bare to look at him with a surge of guilt inside.

"It's alright we didn't either, come on, lunch's waiting for us." Susan climbed on Insectosaures, the others followed.

**Boy must have been an awkward ride home! Anywho, I kind of felt sorry for Bob but encouraging for Dr. C. I mean, what if you made something like that? And your friend knocks you over? Wouldn't you go off on them? I would… Part 2 coming out later! Please! I beg of you! Review! Thank you! **


	2. I'm Soooo Sorry

**Finally! This chapter is where Bob does something to make Dr. C to forgive him. **

At lunch all monsters settled down and ate. All except Bob, he didn't dare to even poke at his ham. He looks over at Dr. C sticking his fork into his pile of trash over and over.

"Why ain't yall eating?" Link asked after swallowing a fish.

"I'm just tired," Dr. C said dully, not even looking up.

"I...uh…" Bob stuttered when Dr. C looks at him with hatred, "Never mind…" He looks back down, his lip quivered.

"Alright! But ya'll missin' out with some good ole fashion food." Link leans in his chair kicking his feet up, sucking on a fish bone.

"I'll be in my room," Dr. C muttered getting off his chair.

As soon as Dr. C's door closed, Bob slowly takes his ham and gradually digests it.

"Bob what's wrong?" Susan asked putting her spoon down.

"Uh-uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Bob stammered instantly with his eye wide. He didn't look at her when he spoke.

Susan grew worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine!" Bob reassured but with fear in his voice. He looks at Dr. C's door.

Link yawns, "Man I'm exhausted!" He stretches out his arms but it makes him fall back on Rusty making him yelp.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Rusty!" Link said while still on the ground.

* * *

><p>The light in Dr. C's room was off, the only light that lit the desk was his desk light. Papers of sketches cover the table. Dr. C was at his desk holding his pencil off to the side. He was stresses, and his mind began to hurt.<p>

A knock at his door came.

"Come in!" Dr. C said preoccupied.

The door opened to Bob standing with his hands behind his back and his face full of puppy. (Puppy Face)

Dr. C doesn't even look up, "What is it Bob?" he said coldly with his back to him.

"Umm…" Bob trembled trying to steady himself, "I just wanted to say something," Bob came closer to Dr. C.

"What ever it is, get it over with." Dr. C breathed.

"Um…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Bob quietly said.

"You've already said that Bob, nothing you say is gonna bring back my invention." He said calmly.

"Well actually," Bob takes his hand in front of him, "I kinda went back and took it out of the lake."

Dr. C's antennas jerked up, he turned his head and spots his device in Bob's open hands.

"I tried gluing and taping it back together." Bob shrugged.

Dr. C takes the glued up remote from him and holds it in his hands shocked. He was speechless. The antenna was all crooked up and his reflection stared back at him. It was full of cracks and still had a bit of seaweed on it.

Bob took his hands back and waited patiently.

"Bob," Dr. C finally spoke, "Thank you." He looks up at Bob with guilty eyes, "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"What? What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said." Bob playfully said putting a hand next to his ear.

"I'm sorry," Dr. C grumbled looking down.

"Say that _one_ more time."

"I'm sorry!"

Bob gasped, "Did I just hear the mad scientist say I'm sorry?"

Dr. C snickers. Bob smiled with.

"Bob I should have never yelled at you like that," Dr. C stood up placing the remote on his desk.

"Oh it's alright!" Bob waved away with his hand, "I _am_ pretty dumb." Bob chuckled nervously. He looks up at him with wanting eyes.

Dr. C sighed, "Oh, alright…" He opens his arms for a hug from Bob.

"Yay!" Bob reaches for him and hugs tight. Too tight, Dr. C was engulfed with Bob's gelatin mass. Bob in a short notice spat him out on his chair.

"I am soooo sorry!" Bob said like the incident before.

Dr. C drenched in Bob's goop burst out laughing. He stands up placing an arm around Bob wiping off a tear, "It's alright Bob! I just noticed how you apologize!"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Ha-ha, that _is _funny! Hahaha!" Bob grinned.

**I hope you enjoyed that story! Please review! Every review makes a lot to me! **


End file.
